


Dust

by CatInATrashCan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Depression, FIGHT Button, Genocide, I'll stop with the tags now, Poetry, Value of Relationships, after the end, soul, vent art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatInATrashCan/pseuds/CatInATrashCan
Summary: A sad ending.





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distanceseventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distanceseventeen/gifts), [SunSwirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSwirls/gifts).



> Inspired by distanceseventeen (love you senpai <3)

I

Am gone.

What pieces of me are left are but whispering shards in the wind.

You tried, but all things are

Lost to the inevitable end of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I Am What You Lost.~


End file.
